The Beast Tamer
by ScytheMeisterA
Summary: A woman's life has not been the best. She's lost most of her family and had been used in experiments at the Black Order. These tests were secret and not even the Bookmen, historians of the world at the time, knew it was happening. She is let out of her cell to become a captive scientist for the same place that tortures her.
1. Chapter 1

The Beast Tamer- D. Gray-Man

Plot- A woman's life has not been the best. She's lost most of her family and had been used in experiments at the Black Order. These tests were secret and not even the Bookmen, historians of the world at the time, knew it was happening. She is let out of her cell to become a captive scientist for the same place that tortures her. Finding out her brother is still alive and also works as an exorcist there, she prays for his safe return on his mission, but is he the same as she knew her. Find out in 'The Beast Tamer.'

*This starts when the exorcists are in Edo.*

Chapter 1

_Piercing Screams._

_Shouts in pain._

_Make it stop, please! I can't take it anymore! _

_Kill me! I'd rather die than live in hell for another minute!_

I lurch forward as the train makes an abrupt stop. Wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up stretch, sighing in relief when I hear the sweet cracking of my back. My vibrantly strange bronze eyes sweep the room I'm in.

Yes, bronze, not gold like a Noah's but more like a snake. I sigh once again when I realize I am alone in this small train compartment. Once done investigating the room, my eyes look to the window.

I can see that we will be in London soon, where I will take a carriage to my next destination, The Black Order European Headquarters. The train is slowing down, so I suspect we will be at the station in 5 minutes and 48 seconds. I stand up and make sure my objects are still above me. I pull them down to me and pull out the golem given to me by my supervisor while in my last place.

_What a strange golem, _I think as I turn it on, inspecting it as I wait for it to wake up. The golem was apparently named Widow, for its red diamond on its back. The name suited the golem; it was very similar to the Black Widow Spider. It was black to, it even had eight tiny legs on him. It had three white dots in a line next to two large eyes that I assumed where considered eyes. Most golems don't have eyes so I guessed this symbolized its eyes, but would never open. The strange thing was its large smile (A/N- like Tim's smile). Its raven like wings started flapping and flew around my head twice, before settling on top of it.

_Cute,_ I thought to myself. Picking up my bags I saw my timing was right, we were at the station. I walked out and toward the exit, passing by some miners on my way. I nod my head to them when passing by. The one with large spiral-like glasses that I couldn't see his eyes in tipped his head back, smiling in a manor-like way.

I walk out and towards an open carriage. I tell the driver as close as I am allowed to be taken by ride and get it, but not before paying him. I lean back and rest my eyes a bit.

_I must have been having a nightmare of my past, since I can't remember anything that has happened. I wish I could dream about the good parts of my life, with my two nephews and my brother and sister. But alas, I can only have nightmares, or not dream at all._

_ I miss them so much. I can't take knowing I am the only one left of the whole family. I loved them all, still do._

I peer at the roof as the carriage comes to a complete stop. The unnamed driver gives me a hand out, seeing as I am a woman, and smiles say that we reached the destination. I thank him and grab my bag from the man, walking away and down the road. Once the carriage is gone, I take and abrupt turn towards the forest, my golem leading the way.

We reach a cliff and I circle it, following Widow to an elevator. I raise an eyebrow as Widow slams into a button, taking us directly to the top of the cliff.

Walking out, I see the large, towering building. This is it, where I will be working till I am taken back to experimentation or am killed by and akuma.

The Black Order.


	2. Chapter 2

The Beast Tamer

Chapter 2

I walk up to the building and notice the door with a face on it that was mentioned in the meeting.

I am about 15 feet from the door when a man's voice comes over on a regular golem that lingered around the building, almost scaring me but I keep a blank face as always.

"What is your purpose in coming here?"

Komui P.O.V

I hear a crowd gather around me when I ask them if they see the cloaked being walking toward the Order. No one has come here like this since Allen, and he ended up being an exorcist. I step towards the mic and turn it on.

"What is your purpose in coming here?" I ask the cloaked person.

That's when they speak and I realize it's a woman in the cloak.

"I'd like an audience with Supervisor Komui Lee, please. I am the new transfer scientist by orders of the Vatican. My name is Dr. Thays Campbell. He should have gotten a letter in the mail, notifying him of my arrival." Her smooth, formal voice was light but held a firm pitch to it.

_Crap, _I think. I look around hastily and pick a random scientist.

"You find that letter she is talking about, I think I remember it." This earns me a smack to the back of the head.

"You go look for it to!" Reever isn't happy. It takes us 4 minutes to find the letter. I quickly scan the letter, finding that it was the new scientist I had requested, 4 months ago. I walk back over to the mic.

"You're all good! We just need to get you scanned so you'll have to take off the little cape of yours." I say gleefully. Dr. Campbell slowly removes her hood, giving us a look at her, what was visible.

She was wearing a large black trench coat, tight black pants and red leather gloves. She was covered from her 2 inch knee high boots to the neck. She was beautiful with bronze eyes and it was up but I could tell that she had unnatural tan-golden hair hidden in a beanie. She looked to be about 23 years old. I noticed she was a bit pale and malnourished, we can't fix the paleness but a week with Jerry will be good for her. What's best is she was a woman, a friend for my sweet Lenalee! I don't have to worry about any more octopi going after my sweet angel girl.

Once the scan is complete I plan on giving her tour of the order so I can get out of doing all that work in my office, what was left of it. She passed with no problem and was on her way inside soon enough. I caught up with her in large hall considered the entrance, surprised when she didn't have curious eyes. Odd.

"Well, I'm Komui Lee! Shall we start the tour and then get you to your room so you can rest and start tomorrow?" I say enthusiastically to the new scientist.

"I already memorized the map of the building and which room I was ordered to stay in, I am not tired so I think I will just go over the documents of the exorcists I will be helping and meet my new… comrades." She says walking slowly towards the direction of the lab. I stand a moment stunned at the information and the closer look I got on Dr. Campbell, but follow her none the less.

_She had the look of a dead person in her eyes. What happened to her?_

Reever P.O.V

Maybe the entrance of the new scientist will get Komui to stop worrying about Lenalee and the rest of them. He just got off the intercom with Allen and wouldn't stop talking about how he hopes he's okay along with Lenalee.

Sometimes I wonder why I deal with him.

Komui walks in after the new scientist whose name is, if I remember, Thays Campbell. I hope nothing is weird about her. It would be really nice to have at least one sane person around here to talk to. I inspect her, she is rather pretty, gorgeous even. The letter said she was put here by the Inspector Leverrier. She must have some past with him to be put her directly by him, wonder what he's done to her.

"Hi, I'm Reveer, nice to meet you. Your name is Thays right?"

"That is correct. It is nice to meet you too." Too formal, like she was a computer.

"This is Johnny and Tapp the other scientists are on lunch break. You'll meet them later on. Johnny, Tapp, this is Dr. Campbell, she is our new scientist. Treat her well."

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you. I hope we can all get along well." She doesn't smile back at either of them. They blink at her eyes and I wonder what there're looking at. What was so different about her eyes? Then I get a look for myself.

All life had been sucked from her eyes. Bronze, third place, a beautiful but now haunting color it seems as I look into their depths. I feel frozen and can't look away from their scary lair, the owner not even realizing what she had done.

"Well, why don't we show Dr. Campbell her new desk space, Reveer?" It's Komui who pulled us all out of our little trance. We walk to the corner of the room to where a spare desk is kept, it's not empty, in fact it has piles of papers on it. "I'm sorry about the mess." Komui scratches the back of his neck.

"It is fine, it can easily be cleaned. I have orders by the Inspector to study the exorcists I will be working with and their innocence so I can be more of a help when they all return from their missions. If you would like to see the note I will show it to you." She takes a letter out of her small and only bag and gives it to Komui. He looks it over and nods, making a motion for her to follow him to where the files are. Like the rest of the office, the file room is also a mess. Once again Komui is scratching the back of his neck.

"You'll have to find them all; they're kind of all over the place." Like she'd ever find them in this mess of a room. All she does is nod and make a motion to start looking. Komui starts to walk away and I cast a look at the beautiful new scientist before walking swiftly to catch up to him.

"You think she'll find all those documents?" I peer at him, waiting for an answer.

"I hope not to be honest. The letter stated she was to read all of the files on the exorcists, their innocence, relations, and how they got into the Order. That means my Lenalee's past will be known by a stranger and so will Kanda's past as a second. I don't want her to use it anywhere or do something stupid with it." I stand with wide eyes as Komui walks away to his office. Hopefully, to do work, but probably to sleep and run experiments that have nothing to do with the Order.

What a strange but brilliant and caring man Komui is. I smile lightly and go back to my own work.

Thays' P.O.V

I observe the mountain of piles in the small, cramped and dark room. I sigh in my head and move towards the mountains.

Let's get started on this.

\./ \./ \./

Author's Note- Please review. Also it isn't mentioned but I think I'm going to make it a romance between my OC and a Noah, but I'm stuck on either Tyki or Wisely.

Thays-Thai-eese (Thai like the food and eese like the end of geese)


	3. Chapter 3

T.B.T Chapter 3

3rd Person

This was the fourth time that Reever and Komui walked by the document room in the past hour and a half. Though, Thays didn't notice it, that or, she didn't pay attention to the two idiots just idly walking by.

_She still has that large trench coat on._ The thought went though both of their think heads. They look at each other and know they were both thinking the same thing. Komui looks at the thermostat and gets an evil look in his eyes.

He creeps over the dial and turns it ever so slightly as if he was the narrator in Edgar Allan Poe's "A Tell Tale Heart."

He continues this for thirty minutes before Thays leaves the document room and walks over to her new desk. She swiftly cleans the desk and is done in about fifteen minutes, then starts to unbutton her coat. She has the whole room's attention as she takes of the think material.

Only to reveal another think sweater. Everyone has a large comical sweat drop going down their faces. Thays moves back to the document room and comes back to place a few documents on the now cleared off desk. She found ever file she was looking for except a certain general's. She just thought she'd clean the whole room and find it someway. Thays breathes deeply through her nose and gets started on the cluttered room.

*Hours Later, about midnight*

Done! Thays had cleaned the file filled room and even a lot around the mess. It looked a bit odd now; the whole science department was a mess besides around the doorway of the room and the room itself. There was just one downside to the whole endeavor.

Thays never found General Marian Cross' exorcist file of registration. She would never have her whole order done if she didn't find that little file.

_Damn_, Thays shook a bit but breathed in to calm herself down. _Maybe it's in this mess of a science department; I'll just clean the whole department. Then I'll find somewhere, it's not like someone could have just taken and hid it. Maybe a tired scientist or overworked finder put it somewhere and just forgot about it. _Thays starts organizing the papers around her first. _I will find that file, Inspector ordered me to._

*More Hours Later (like in sponebob), about 6 a.m)*

Komui hums to himself as he walks out of the cafeteria with his bunny cup filled to the brim with coffee, toward where his office was located behind the doors of the science department. Komui closes his eyes and smiles, grasping the handle to the large doors. He open his eyes the same time he opens the door.

Reever's P.O.V

"Wah!" A scream is heard from the cafeteria where all the scientist sit and eat breakfast before a long day of work for us. I stand up and start to run when I realize the it sounded like Komui getting one of his Komurins smashed by Lenalee or Kanda. What happened?

The scientists that tagged along, knowing that scream, and I got to the science department doors to where we worked. I gulped and pushed the door open the see Komui on the floor passed out and something worth passing out for.

The new scientist, Thays Campbell, had cleaned the whole science department workplace instead of just that little document room. The whole room was spotless and quite organized. All work neat put on desks and boxes place in their respected shelves. It was an amazing, once in a lifetime chance sight to see it like this. Dr. Campbell stands in the middle of the room with a few papers in her hand till she notices us gawking at the room, she then looks too. Thays speaks, her monotone voice still present.

"I got a little carried away, sorry."

A/N- Just a little filler chapter for now. Please review it would help a lot! :) Thanks for the review Jessie!


	4. Chapter 4

However long it took for the exorcists to get back (a bit before arriving at headquarters).

T.B.T Chapter 4

*Thays P.O.V*

I have been search for the general's documents the whole time I have been in this odd place. I can not find it at all. Where the hell is it, I'm getting really frustrated! Breathe, calm down, you will find it someday.

"Thays! The exorcists are coming home! They just stopped in China using the ark and will be back soon! You'll finally get to meet the people you have been studying! Isn't this exciting! Boy are they in for a surprise when they see this place soon!"

Ah, the curly haired scientist and uniform maker, Johnny, close friends with Tapp, another scientist in the order. He had a bright personality and always found the better side of things. He had the attitude people like me envy, in fact, I used to be as happy go lucky as this young little scientist. He also wasn't very athletic, in any way or sort. His thick glasses made it hard to see his big , also bright, eyes hidden beneath. I have no idea where he could get any happiness in the dark dreary place.

"I'm sure the exorcists are very delighted to be coming back the the headquarters today." I reply calmly, his enthusiasm wasn't rubbing off on me. Or at least I wasn't going to show it.

The exorcists will be back around the same time the inspector is to be coming for a visit. After reading the files, I know Lenalee will not have a pleasant meeting with the inspector, if she is even told he was here. Though I won't admit it, I am a bit curious about the generals and that one new exorcist. There wasn't much information in the files as I would have hoped about them. I will just have to figure out things by myself.

I doubt I will be greeting them when they come back, I have too much work to do. It is not like I would want to anyway. They're just normal people.

Johnny goes back to work and I start to reorganize my desk, again. I had nothing to after my order was finished and that was done such a long time ago. I might as well take a walk and grab a bite to eat so I won't have to come into contact with the exorcists.

*The exorcists come home*

*Komui POV*

MY LENALEE IS FINALLY BACK!

SHE'S INJURED! I'LL KILL WHOEVER HURT MY DEAR LITTLE ANGEL OF A SISTER!

Oh, everyone is back too. Yay. They just've better not touched my dear Lenalee or there will be hell to pay.

I wonder if Dr. Campbell will welcome back the exorcists. She probably won't even be close, face deep in work. She is very strange, but then who am I to talk about being strange. As long as she doesn't use the information in the files she read. Then we will have a problem if she did. I don't know-

LENALEE IS BACK!

I don't even remember what I was thinking about before. All that matters is that my angel is back home.

Allen's POV

It was so nice to be able to come back, even if it was with my crummy Master and Krory was asleep. I hope Krory will be okay. Then I remember something.

Miranda still has her innocence activated and it is hurting her. She as selfless as me sometimes.

Before I pass out from all my injuries along with everyone else, I see a flash of gold-ish and tan hair, along with piercing bronze eyes.

Who was that? I'll ask when I wake up. I tell myself as I close my eyes and drop to the floor.

Author's note- This is so much shorter than I wanted it to be but I wanted to get this done soon. Hope you like it. Please Review.

I need to know if you all prefer Tyki or Wisely with Thays. Please tell me!


End file.
